Sous surveillance
by Fitz Hastings
Summary: Jusqu'où les gestes de Desmond influencent l'Histoire dans l'Animus ? Comment pourra-t-il éviter les avances de Malik pour son ancêtre ? [comme beaucoup de gens, les résumés n'ont jamais été mon truc] AltMal situé un peu après la déchéance d'Altaïr
1. I - Paix et sérénité

_Hum .. Blabla de début de chapitre._

_C'est une fiction que j'ai imaginé il y a quelques temps, après que je me sois mise à lire moult et moult fanfictions sur Assassin's Creed. J'essaie toujours de respecter autant que je peux l'histoire du jeu, mais en accordant surtout mon histoire à moi (logique). J'espère que ça vous plaira, gnagnagna, comme d'habitude et comme tout le monde ! Je n'en dis pas plus, le chapitre est relativement court, si vous n'aimez pas, n'attendez pas la suite, je survivrais._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus qu'aux autres, et ce jusqu'au dernier chapitre, je ne vais pas racheter la licence entre temps._

_Par contre, ATTENTION avant de lire cette chose, je le conseille aux joueurs confirmés d'Assassin's Creed, parce qu'il y a quelques spoils par ci par là, qui, même s'ils sont là pour rendre plus réaliste les personnages, peuvent vous faire casser votre ordinateur sous le coup de rage. Et je ne veux pas en être responsable..._

* * *

- Bon sang je m'y ferais jamais, s'écria Desmond en sursautant, juste après avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Levez-vous monsieur Miles, nous avons du travail, fit Warren Vidic, juste au-dessus du visage de l'ex-Assassin.

- Vous comptez vraiment me réveiller tous les matins vous-même ?

Le vieil homme eut une sorte de sourire narquois, et ne répondit pas. Desmond soupira et se leva, avant de suivre le scientifique dans l'immense pièce où trônaient en son centre l'Animus. Cette machine incroyablement complexe qui permettait de revivre notre mémoire génétique, ou plutôt les souvenirs de nos ancêtres. Desmond avait _l'immense chance_ d'être le descendant d'Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, un Assassin orgueilleux et tellement méprisant, qui après la plus grosse bourde de sa vie, avait été rétrogradé au rang de novice. _Novice en chef_, siffla le jeune barman.

- Bien dormi Desmond ?

Lucy Stillman, la gentille et blonde partenaire de Vidic lui sourit chaleureusement, autant qu'elle le pouvait dans cet immense bureau froid.

- Ouais ouais, le réveil a été un peu plus compliqué ...

- Aller, au boulot.

Desmond Miles s'installa sur la surface lisse de l'Animus, observant presque tranquillement le suivi d'ADN qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il reprit la vie de son ancêtre là où il l'avait arrêté ...

**8o8o8o8o8**

Il courrait comme un dératé, ce qui n'était apparemment pas une bonne chose. La dizaine de Templiers qui le suivaient non plus, d'ailleurs. Altaïr aperçu quelques oiseaux au bord d'un précipice et courut vers eux en remerciant une divinité quelconque. Il s'élança, les bras bien tendus, en effectuant un Saut de la Foi qu'il qualifierait de magistral. Au dernier moment, il changea de posture, pour atterrir dans le tas de foin, sur le dos. Il ricana discrètement en entendant les exclamations de surprise de ses adversaires, incapables de deviner où il était passé.

Lorsqu'il sentit que les Croisés ne le cherchaient plus, il ressortit et marcha parmi la foule aussi naturellement que possible. Même si échapper à ses ennemis était toujours aussi amusant et excitant, Altaïr devait maintenant retraverser toute la ville pour rejoindre le bureau des Assassins ... Mais il sentait que si encore une de ces bonnes femmes venaient le supplier de lui offrir de l'argent, prétextant qu'elle était pauvre, devait nourrir sa famille, avec un frère malade, qu'on lui avait pris sa maison, qu'elle avait un cancer en phase terminale, que ... l'Assassin soupira. Un meurtre gratuit ne serait vraiment pas bon pour lui, qui avait déjà fait quelques erreurs, entamant largement sa réputation. Mais il n'était pas un fou sanguinaire, il était même parfaitement sain d'esprit. C'était incompréhensible pour lui de s'énerver pour si peu. Si ça se trouve, la femme en question avait vraiment une vie aussi lamentable qu'elle le disait. Enfin bref. Il aurait dû parler de ses quelques envies meurtrières à quelqu'un, mais après l'incident, sa crédibilité était déjà sacrement atteinte. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si ... Bon. Si, c'était sa faute. Kadar était mort par sa faute, voilà. Malik lui en voudrait toute sa vie, et il l'a mérité.

Et il le payait en gravissant à nouveau tous les échelons jusqu'à réacquérir le rang de maître Assassin.

C'est en s'arrêtant naturellement devant le bureau des Assassins qu'Altaïr se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il grimpa rapidement sur le mur pour entrer par le toit de la petite cour et alla à la rencontre d'un de ses confrères.

- Paix et sérénité mon frère.

- Paix et sérénité Altaïr. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? As-tu terminé ta mission ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé le voleur de marchandises et il a payé sa dette.

L'ancien maître Assassin tendit une plume ensanglantée au Rafik, qui lui reprit doucement.

- Tu as fait du bon travail. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Al-Mualim te demandant de rejoindre Jérusalem. Il y a là-bas un dénommé Talal qui serait meilleur mort.

Altaïr grimaça discrètement mais acquiesça quand même. Il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de protester.

**8o8o8o8**

Pendant qu'il voyageait sur un bel étalon arabe (pur-sang bien sûr) jusqu'à la prochaine ville, l'Assassin échafauda un plan précis. Tout d'abord, faire bien attention à tout ce qu'il dirait. Il faut qu'il soit respectueux, mais assez franc pour ne pas se prendre de remarques. Et tout encaisser. Tout.

Il s'approcha enfin des remparts de la ville, descendit et chercha du regard un groupe d'érudits. Il se glissa entre eux et passa sans difficulté les gardes qui se tenaient près des portes, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas trop faire cliqueter ses armes, et à les dissimuler au maximum. Une fois à l'intérieur, il grimpa rapidement sur le point le plus haut, pour repérer sa destination (depuis le temps il avait un peu oublié). Un saut de la Foi plus tard, il courrait encore une fois vers le bureau des Assassins. Il avait hâte d'être vieux et obligé de rester dans un fauteuil confortable avec une troupe de jeunes élèves à ses pieds. Tellement hâte.

Malheureusement c'est sur la « dernière ligne droite » qu'il se fit remarquer par des gardes, qui le prirent en chasse, à juste 2m du bureau. Après un long soupir (peut-être un peu trop long d'ailleurs), il évita de justesse la lame d'un de ses ennemis et, en sachant que s'il combattait, Malik ne manquerait pas de le réprimander, il choisit une fois de plus de fuir. Sprintant dans les ruelles de Jérusalem, il finit tant bien que mal par les semer, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami : le tas de foin.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda une longue voix grave.

- Outch, j'ai mal partout.

- Desmond est ressorti, questionna une voix de femme, un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme en question attendit l'ouverture totale de l'Animus et se redressa sur la surface blanche et lisse.

- Je peux faire une pause ? Les courses poursuites c'est pas mon fort.

- On a constaté ça ... soupira Vidic, avec un regard presque méchant.

- Oui, bon, c'est pas entièrement de ma faute ! Le métier de barman ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'exercice et depuis que vous me tenez ici, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de sortir me dégourdir les jambes. A part virtuellement.

Lucy s'approcha, une tasse de café à la main.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Tu pourrais faire un tour dans une de nos salles de sport, n'est-ce pas Warren ?

- Hm. Entendu.

Desmond se leva avec difficulté et interrogea la blonde du regard pour qu'elle lui indique où aller. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange (ça faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'il avait compris comment ouvrir l'armoire) et suivit la jeune femme.

**8o8o8**

- C'est ça que tu appelles du sport Desmond ?

Le jeune homme courrait depuis maintenant une heure, à bonne allure, mais après X séances dans l'Animus, il avait perdu sa forme et sa fatigue était assez transparente.

- Eh ... Tais-toi un peu Lu... Lucy ! s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle. Avant j'étais assez doué pour qu'on me dise que je ressemblais à Francisco Randez, l'athlète québécois !

- Vraiment ?

- Et ouais.

Lucy s'éloigna en ricanant, en soufflant que ses amis ne doivent pas avoir une bonne vue. Il grogna pour lui signifier qu'il avait parfaitement entendu et repartit sur le tapis de course.

Le vieil homme était à son bureau, étudiant les dernières données que 17 avait récupéré récemment. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais il devait sûrement rater quelque chose... Et il fallait qu'il trouve. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'il finisse comme Sujet 16. Manquerait plus que ça. Lucy entra, et Vidic pu poser ses questions intérieures à voix haute :

- Dîtes, Stillman, que pensez-vous de Desmond Miles ?

- Hm. Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, le temps de sa réflexion, et s'exprima. Il a l'air assez farouche, mais il veut juste sortir d'ici, pas de raisons de ne pas coopérer.

- Pourtant vous savez comme moi comment ça va finir ? rajouta Vidic.

- Bien sûr, et quand cela arrivera nous seront prêts. Mais nous en avons déjà discuté, pourquoi revenir sur le sujet ?

L'homme dans sa blouse impeccable prit le temps de répondre.

- Je veux bien être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'erreur, peu importe d'où elle provienne.

- Evidemment.

Lucy Stillman décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la séance dans l'Animus, mais quand elle voulut chercher Desmond, il était ... pas là. Complètement paniquée, elle alerta la sécurité, et Vidic, qui commença un grand sermon. Au même moment, le jeune barman entra dans le bureau spacieux, étonné de voir le vieux crier sur la jeune femme.

- Desmond ?

- Oui ? C'est moi il me semble.

- Stillman est partie vous chercher et elle dit ne pas vous avoir trouvé. Où étiez-vous ?

Desmond soupira un grand coup.

- Je suis une personne plutôt soignée, je pense, et je ressens le besoin de me laver après une bonne séance de sport. J'étais donc sous la douche, à côté de la salle de sport. Figurez-vous que je ne suis pas non plus idiot, il appuya le regard vers Lucy, et que j'ai bien compris que je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de m'échapper de votre forteresse. Donc je reste.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune scientifique. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Assez perdu de temps, on s'y remet ?

**8o8**

Il ressortit de sa cachette avec quelques brins de paille sur sa tenue d'un blanc impeccable, avant de recommencer tranquillement son chemin à pied.

_Passionnant. Lucy et Vidic doivent s'éclater à me regarder faire des allers retours entre Templiers et objectifs. _

Enfin arrivé devant le bureau de sa Confrérie, Altaïr passa par le toit pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il sauta souplement dans la cour intérieure et entra doucement par l'ouverture habillée de simples rideaux.

Il entrevoyait déjà la silhouette du Daï, dont la manche repliée pendait lamentablement pendant que l'autre bras était affairé à écrire à l'aide d'une magnifique plume noire comme l'encre qui la tachait.

- Paix et sérénité Malik... murmura Altaïr.


	2. II - Les Assassins

_Vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente avant le deuxième post, mais il se trouve qu'un orage a 'abîmé' mon wi-fi, qui a mis 15 jours à s'en remettre. _

_Je ne serais pas longue, j'espère juste que ça plaira, sinon, bah tanpis. Je m'absente beaucoup pour des voyages, cet été, alors les chapitres suivants risquent de venir un peu tard aussi.. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! Si vous voyez des fautes, signalez-les moi, et si il y a des passages incompréhensibles, soit ils seront éclairés plus tard, soit je n'ai pas fait attention ... Et au fait, les passages en italique (sauf celui-ci bien sûr) sont des pensées de Desmond, dans l'Animus. Que Vidic et Lucy n'entendent pas, me semble._

* * *

- Paix et sérénité Malik...

- J'y aspire mais tu me complique la tâche ! Que me veux-tu ? rétorqua le Daï en le fixant de ses yeux si noirs.

- Al-Mualim m'a demandé de...

- Il t'a demandé de mener à bien une mission avilissante pour te racheter. Alors fais-le.

L'Assassin détrôné serra le poing devant le ton que prenait son nouveau supérieur hiérarchique. Il parvint à se contenir mais lâche quelques mots qui manquaient « peut-être » de sang-froid.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur celui qu'on appelle Talal.

- C'est à toi qu'il incombe de le trouver et de le tuer. Pas à moi, soupira Malik.

- Tu ferais bien de m'aider. Tous ici ont intérêt à le voir mort.

L'ambiance se tendait petit à petit, et le nouveau Daï demanda dans un froncement de sourcils :

- Et toi, sa mort ne te profiterait donc pas ?

- Tout cela ne te concerne pas, rétorqua Altaïr en prenant son air supérieur.

- Ce que tu fais me concerne de près ! gronda Malik en pointant ce qu'il restait de son bras gauche.

L'homme en face de lui resta un instant interdit, et sous sa capuche il cacha son trouble. Il détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix presque sourde.

- Alors ne m'aide pas. Je vais le trouver tout seul.

Malik soupira et la tension se relâcha imperceptiblement.

- Attends, attends. Ce n'est pas en errant dans la cité que tu arriveras à quelque chose.

Son interlocuteur leva les sourcils, toutefois encore cachés derrière sa capuche blanche.

- Mieux vaut savoir où commencer tes recherches, continua le Daï. Il y a trois endroits intéressants. Au sud, les marchés, qui séparent les quartiers juifs des quartiers musulmans. Ensuite, au nord, près de la Mosquée du quartier. Et enfin, à l'est, devant l'église Sainte-Anne.

Altaïr eu un petit sourire un coin. Son ami lui offrant les mêmes faveurs qu'autrefois, en lui facilitant considérablement le travail. Comme quand ils étaient tous deux novices. Il se risqua à le taquiner.

- Et... c'est tout ?

- Tu devras t'en contenter. C'est plus que tu ne le mérites.

Malgré le ton de reproche qu'il voulut y mettre, Malik cacha tant bien que mal le fin sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'ancien Assassin sortit et le Daï resta là, sans pouvoir se remettre au travail, les sourcils froncés.

Altaïr était sorti, l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'en arrivant. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Mosquée, une jeune femme se présenta devant lui.

- Je suis malade et je crève de faim !

De bonne humeur, il décida tout simplement de lui répondre gentiment, en gardant son calme.

- Désolé jeune fille, je n'ai pas d'argent à vous donner... j'aimerais vraiment, mais...

- Oh, tanpis, je ne te ferais pas les poches.

- Comment ç...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Altaïr ressentit un choc par-dessus sa capuche et sa vue se troubla. Ses jambes ne tinrent plus et il s'affala dans les bras de la mendiante, pendant que son champ de vision s'assombrissait.

* * *

- Ma têêêêête... vous poussez le réalisme un peu loin.

- Arrêtez de geindre, monsieur Miles. Si vous voulez pleurer, allez donc dans les jupons de votre mère, lui lança Vidic, acerbe.

- J'aimerais bien figurez-vous. Mais il se trouve que je suis _toujours_ coincé ici.

- Si votre travail avançait mieux, peut-être que vous pourriez déjà pleurnicher chez vos parents ?

- Vous avez fini oui ?!

La voix de la jeune femme résonna un moment. Vidic et Desmond, comme deux gamins pris en faute, baissèrent les yeux. Avant de prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation et de recommencer à se battre.

**8o8o8o8o8**

Altaïr était habitué à la douleur. Mais avoir le crâne qui résonnent, les tempes gonflées et la vue trouble ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Se faire assommer non plus. Il redoutait l'état dans lequel il serait quand il devra se lever. Surtout s'il doit se battre. Avant toute chose, Altaïr devait 'analyser la situation'. Quel concept stupide.

Voyons. C'était une pièce sombre, presque vide. Il était allongé par terre, les mains liées dans le dos, ainsi que les pieds. Il devinait grâce aux quelques rayons de lumière sortant de la minuscule fenêtre la forme d'un matelas miteux. Et il était allongé à côté. Se redressant jusqu'à se tenir sur les genoux, il se moqua de l'idiotie de ses kidnappeurs en faisant glisser sa lame secrète dans un chuintement si familier et en commençant à couper ses liens. Une fois libéré, il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers... Vers où ? Il n'y avait pas de porte. Il n'y avait pas de PORTE. Par où était-il rentré ? La fenêtre était bien trop petite pour faire passer un corps entier, surtout que l'Assassin n'était pas spécialement petit. Peut-être un peu trapu mais c'est tout.

Il y avait obligatoirement un faux mur. Dans la pénombre, Altaïr plaqua ses mains sur les murs, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre défaut. Activant son sixième sens, utilisable uniquement s'il était en forme (et depuis son réveil, il allait mieux), la vision d'aigle lui permit de repérer rapidement la fente dans la pierre qui activait le mécanisme d'ouverture. L'éclat du Soleil l'éblouit et le temps qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité, il put sentir le vent agiter sa capuche. En retrouvant la vue, il s'aperçut qu'il était au milieu d'un cercle d'hommes portant un tissu, une capuche, un vêtement quelconque qui cachait une partie de leur visage, ainsi qu'une armure à la fois légère et efficace.

- Comment ?! Comment est-il sorti ? QUI lui a permis de voir l'ouverture de la cellule ? cria ce qui semblait être un leader, une courte barbe dépassant du dessous de sa capuche.

Chacun avait une arme pointée sur lui. L'Assassin leva les mains, signe qu'il se rendait. Les lames se baissèrent un peu et il en profita pour s'élancer dans un bond extraordinaire qui lui fit renverser plusieurs ennemis avant de partir en courant. Après tout, n'était-il pas un professionnel dans l'art de semer ses adversaires ? Après quelques dizaines de mètres et une courte réflexion, il se dit que ce titre n'était pas très honorifique, finalement. Il changea d'avis, prêt à en découdre. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le nombre d'ennemis avait triplé, et une cloche d'alarme le prévient de l'arrivée de nouveaux « amis ».

Grinçant un peu les dents devant sa nouvelle bêtise, Altaïr se mit en position de combat, et réfléchit à une nouvelle solution. Parce que oui, ils étaient trop. Même pour lui. Cette réflexion faite, il eut juste le temps de parer un coup qui lui aurait volontiers tranché la tête. Un peu sonné par l'impact, il recula contre un mur sans aucune prise, avant de se lancer véritablement au combat. Esquivant les lames trop souvent de justesse, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas atteindre les faiblesses dans l'armure de ses adversaires.

- Abandonne, sale traître, va rejoindre tes vicieux amis, chuchotèrent plusieurs hommes, exactement au même instant.

_Sale traître ? _

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de perdre face à vous.

- C'était justement ta deuxième option. Approche dont, petit Mi...

L'homme qui venait de parler ne put achever sa phrase, une flèche fichée dans la gorge. Tous ces compagnons se retournèrent d'un seul geste, sans murmurer un mot. Une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les ennemis de l'ancien maître qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. En tout cas, sans qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit, le cul-de-sac où il était coincé était jonché de cadavres. Soudain, plusieurs de ses collègues habillés de blancs sautèrent près de lui et le saluèrent respectueusement. Malgré sa récente chute de grade, il avait gardé la soumission des siens. L'Assassin le plus proche le prit par le bras, le tirant vers une ruelle égarée.

- Viens vite, Altaïr, nous devons te conduire en lieux sûrs, avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

C'est en silence que le petit groupe s'échappa de ce qui semblait être le quartier général ennemi, et pris la direction du Bureau, tant redouté au départ, des Assassins.

- Malik ? C'est toi qui a envoyé ces hommes ?! s'écria Altaïr, comprenant un peu mieux les faits produits un peu plus tôt.

- Ce ne sont pas 'ces hommes' mais 'NOS hommes'. Ensuite, oui.

- Et en quel honneur ? Tu me prends donc réellement pour un novice de ne pas savoir me débrouiller seul ?

- Altaïr bon sang ! cria Malik, perdant tout à coup son sang-froid très certainement contenu avec difficulté. As-tu vu dans quelle situation tu étais ? Tu aurais pu y passer, même le meilleur des Assassins n'aurait pas pu se défaire d'autant d'adversaires !

- En quoi est-ce que ça te concernait ? Je sais gérer MES combats ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Et bien pourtant tu te conduis comme tel !

- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir protégé juste pour que ma vie soit sauve. Il y a forcément autre chose, murmura le jeune homme habillé de blanc.

Malik resta interdit, les yeux arrondis, l'appréhension aurait pu se lire dans son regard si son interlocuteur n'était pas aussi méfiant.

_Et simplet ?_

- Tu veux que je te sois ENCORE redevable, pas vrai ? Me faire passer pour un abruti devant le maître, me rabaisser encore et encore pour que tu sois le prodige, le bon, le gentil Malik ?

- ... Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Si tu veux continuer de penser ça, vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Mais sors d'ici.

Furieux, Altaïr sortit d'un pas fier, et s'il y avait eu une porte, il l'aurait sûrement claqué, laissant son ancien ami baisser les yeux, soupirant avec amertume

* * *

- Monsieur Miles, je commence à me lasser de vos pauses à répétition.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir, Warren, siffla Lucy, visiblement d'une humeur détestable.

Desmond se leva sans un mot, pendant que les deux scientifiques se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion pour une nouvelle dispute. A vrai dire, lui aussi aurait bien aimé continuer. A croire que la blonde le couvait un peu trop. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et regarda les passants, l'air absent. Il remarqua à peine les clients du bar situé en face du building d'Abstergo Entertainment, comme le jeune couple qui se criait presque autant dessus que les deux scientifiques qui détenaient Desmond, ni le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui pianotait sur son ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a... fini, Desmond, tu veux bien reprendre place ?

- Ouais.

La voix qui retentissait dans son dos lui paraissait fatiguée. Pire que ça ? Lasse. Mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à demander comment allait Lucy, peut-être de peur de se faire crier dessus ? Allez savoir. Il rejoignit donc l'Animus en silence, pendant que Vidic regagnait sa place à son tour.

**8o8o8o8**

Altaïr avançait en grommelant dans les rues désertes à cause de l'heure tardive, de Jerusalem. Malik l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire en son propre discours de trahison et de rabaissement. Ca ne collait pas. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui collait, justement ? Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose, Malik ne devait espérer qu'un seul miracle : qu'il disparaisse pendant une mission un peu dangereuse ou qu'il se fasse capturé, violemment torturé puis tué par les Templiers. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Lassé de chercher des réponses, il écarta le sujet de ses pensées, réfléchissant plutôt à ses mystérieux ravisseurs. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ils ne parlaient ni arabe, ni aucune langue du coin, ni ce curieux et rauque langage du nord qu'utilisent les Croisés. Et pourtant, il avait compris leurs mots. Ils avaient l'air de le connaître, d'en avoir personnellement après lui, jusqu'à l'appeler « traître », pourtant jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'eux. Il ne comprenait pas. En ce moment tout était incompréhensible. De quoi avoir mal au crâne. Ce qu'il avait, d'ailleurs.

Mais en voyant le soleil décliner, alors qu'il n'avait pu faire aucune enquête, il se résigna à rentrer au Bureau, à affronter Malik. Même si le froid et le vent étaient plus accueillants.

**8o8o8**

- Cela ne va pas être possible.

- Malik, pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on te voie ? Autrefois il n'y avait pas de problèmes à se faire surprendre ...

- Tamir, c'est non.

- Une simple nuit. Une simple nuit et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi ! supplia le jeune Assassin, presque la larme à l'oeil.

- Peu importe ce que tu veux, le Daï a dit « non », le coupa Altaïr en rentrant dans la pièce.

Malik s'empourpra légèrement, avant de se reprendre et de cracher dans sa direction.

- Te revoilà ? Te repentant de tes insultes de tout à l'heure, et venant au passage quémander un endroit où dormir ? Cela dit tu me défends, c'est un progrès. Tamir, si tu restes encore ici une minute de plus il se peut que je doive annoncer au Maître demain, par colombe, que les hommes de Talal ont réussi à couvrir ton petit corps d'une centaine de flèches, malgré mes avertissements.

Le jeune Assassin ne vérifia pas si les menaces du Rafiq allaient être tenues, il disparut dans la nuit sans un bruit.

- .. Malik...

- Oublie ça, veux-tu ?

L'idiot dans son habit blanc fronça les sourcils, gardant pourtant le silence.

- Mais merci d'avoir fait peur au petit. Tu as le droit de dormir ici.

- Je ne veux pas être indiscret ... mais ...

- Mais je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Altaïr va te coucher.

_Sérieusement on dirait un gosse de 6 ans._

Voyant le regard résigné de son « ami », Malik soupira.

- J'ai dit « va te coucher ». Sinon, trouve-toi un autre abri.

Ça aurait été bête de se faire à moitié pardonné par Malik si c'était pour au final dormir dehors. Il abandonna et alla s'installer sur la pile de coussin à l'intérieur du Bureau, se calant confortablement, près d'une couverture.

- Et tu dors où, toi ? demanda l'Assassin en mission.

- Et bien... là.

Il pointa du menton l'endroit où se trouvait Altaïr.

- Ah euh ... Désolé, si tu veux je vais dehors ..

- Non non, c'est bon. Dormir côte à côte ne va pas nous tuer, pas vrai ?

Altaïr garda le silence, faisant une place près de lui pour son hôte d'une nuit. Ereinté par cette journée, il n'eut pas vraiment de mal à trouver le sommeil, relâchant sa tête sur l'épaule du Rafik.

* * *

Desmond ouvrit les yeux sur le regard moqueur de Lucy Stillman. Apparemment de meilleure humeur. Voir trop.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

- Oh rien ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ?

La jeune scientifique éclata de rire sous le regard surpris, voir interloqué de Vidic.

- Tu ne vas pas trop tarder à comprendre, je pense.

- Mais dis-moi !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner tapoter les touches de son ordinateur, relié directement à l'Animus.

Encore silencieux jusque-là, Vidic lança :

- Il vaut mieux vous reposer, monsieur Miles. La journée de demain est encore chargée !

- Je sais, je sais. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, le jeune barman se leva en s'étirant, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, le chuintement de la porte qui se referme derrière lui. Dans un saut qui rappelait vaguement le saut de la foi, il s'écrasa sur son lit, tombant presque aussi rapidement dans le sommeil que son ancêtre.

**8o8**

Une alarme stridente retentit. Douloureuse, résonnante, infernale. Dans un râle de protestation Desmond ouvrit les yeux, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

Sortant en chancelant de sa chambre, il y fut tout de suite remis par une Lucy affolée.

- Ils sont là pour toi, ils veulent te tuer !

- Qui ça ? Les Templiers ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire ce boucan, je suis juste là ...

- Non. Les Assassins.


	3. III - La chute d'Altaïr

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_J'espère que vous remarquez que je ne m'étends pas sur le blabla du début de chapitre, parce que personnellement, si c'est trop long je ne lis pas x_x Sinon, je me suis aperçue que la victime d'Altaïr s'appelait Talal, et pas Dallan. Je suis pointilleuse, je vais changer ça. Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Assassins ? Desmond la regarda, interloqué.

- Mais ... Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais vraiment le savoir figure-toi ...

Lucy lui montra sa main gauche, ou plutôt son annulaire sectionné. Le barman tiqua.

- Alors tu ... tu es des leurs ?

- Fine déduction. J'avais oublié que tu étais doté d'une intelligence et d'un sens de la déduction aussi incroyable.

- Oh, ça va. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ? Tu travailles pour ceux qui me séquestrent.

- C'est vrai que je me suis montrée particulièrement hostile envers toi depuis que tu es là.

Desmond soupira et écarta le sujet.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent ?

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas été prévenue. Mais la communication est difficile jusqu'à Abstergo... Tu peux t'en douter. Malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici, la garde a été doublée ce mois-ci, mieux armée, ils ont peu de chances...

- « Malheureusement » ? Je te signale qu'ils veulent me tuer !

Lucy garda le silence, vérifiant rapidement l'état du bureau de Vidic, toujours vide. Désespérément vide.

**8o8o8o8o8**

Altaïr se réveilla doucement, reconnaissant peu à peu les sensations qu'il éprouvait. L'agression du soleil dans les yeux, la chaleur déjà importante pour la matinée, le brouhaha de la rue adjacente, l'odeur des parchemins et des livres plus vieux que lui qui envahissaient le Bureau des Assassins, un ensemble de coussin moelleux sous lui, et Malik qui s'était apparemment étalé sur lui. Il redressa brusquement la tête, réveillant celui qui lui servait de couverture jusque-là. Qui se redressa tout aussi brusquement.

Un sympathique silence s'installa.

_A croire que c'est la journée des blancs... Entre l'ambiance de tout à l'heure quand Vidic a dit que tous les Assassins venus me trouer la peau avait été éliminés, et maintenant... Plutôt mourir que d'être à la place de Lucy. Façon de parler._

- Altaïr je ...

- Laisse, c'est pas grave, j'espère juste avoir été aussi confortable que les coussins, tenta l'Assassin, légèrement gêné.

- Ça a été, ricana Malik. Pense à maigrir un peu les jours prochains.

Altaïr fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Ils n'avaient pas ri ensemble depuis le fameux jour où Kadar avait fini poussé dans le vide, pour son premier saut de la foi, et qu'il ait crié comme une fillette émasculée pendant toute la chute.

_Très belle image. Merci Altaïr._

Se calmant lentement, ils souriaient bêtement, en tailleur sur les coussins moelleux de la couche. Malik, plus à l'aise (contrairement à Altaïr qui n'avait pas encore les idées totalement claires après son réveil) ajouta en rigolant :

- Quoi que.. Déjà que tu n'es pas grand, je te préfère comme ça à un petit maigre...

Cherchant l'allusion, Altaïr demanda, le regard vague.

- Comme Tamir ?

Le jeune Rafiq rougit d'un coup en bafouillant.

- C'est ... C'est ça..

- D'ailleurs, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il voulait.. ?

- Non.. peut-être plus tard... chuchota Malik, les joues en feu.

- Quand ?

- Plus tard...

L'Assassin garda le silence, essayant de réfléchir malgré son esprit embrumé. Malik détourna son attention en se levant, allant chercher quelques provisions qu'il avait toujours de côté.

Après un repas peu confortable, avec Malik et son regard fuyant et sérieux, Altaïr craqua. Planquant les mains sur la table, il regarda le Daï droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Avec un air méchant à faire peur. Air qui fonctionnait autrefois avec Kadar, d'ailleurs.

Malik déglutit, ressemblant plus à une proie effrayée qu'à l'Assassin le plus haut gradé de sa confrérie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne justement de son titre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Altaïr ?! Ne ressens-tu pas la nécessité de changer de comportement depuis que tu es redevenu un_ novice_ ?

- Toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'abord tu m'accueilles relativement bien, tu sembles près à me remettre un minimum dans ta vie, et maintenant tu me fuis !

- Te « remettre » dans ma vie ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai choisi de t'en sortir ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de partir, c'est toi qui m'as lâchement abandonné, avant d'être forcé de revenir, cracha le Rafiq, se levant à son tour.

- Parce que tu m'aurais ouvert la porte en grand si j'étais venu, comme ça, un peu plus tôt ?

- Ne cherche pas des situations extrêmes. En tout cas, je t'aurais accueilli ! Mais tu as préféré te cacher dans un trou, avant qu'Al-Mualim t'en fasse sortir contre ton gré ! Jamais tu n'as pensé à me revoir, alors que nous étions proches à l'époque, je me trompe ?!

- J'ai tué ton FRERE !

Son cri résonna dans la pièce, les bruits de villes semblaient se perdre au loin, pendant que les yeux de Malik s'emplissaient de peur, en souvenir de la perte qui l'a pratiquement achevée, en plus de celle de son bras.

- Comment pouvais-je te regarder en face après ça ? murmura Altaïr, les yeux rivés sur le sol, la voix brisée.

Malik vacilla, tâtonnant de son bras le mur derrière lui avant de glisser le long de celui-ci, s'effondrant sur les larges coussins qui tapissaient le sol. Il se replia sur lui-même, et une voix rauque sortit d'entre ses genoux, là où reposait maintenant sa tête. Altaïr frissonna en entendant la douleur contenue dans ses paroles.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes... J'avais besoin d'aide, besoin de quelqu'un, mais tu m'as laissé tout seul. J'ai perdu mon frère, mon bras, et toi. Malgré tout, je savais que tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort, et ne pouvais t'en vouloir. Je n'avais personne à haïr, mais tu m'as laissé, abandonné. D'autres m'ont raconté ce que tu as fait, mais tu restais toujours hors de ma portée, souffla l'homme brisé aux pieds de l'Assassin. Alors maintenant laisse-moi. Tu n'es pas digne de l'affection que je te porte. Pars, jamais tu ne réentendras ses mots de...

- Non.

Altaïr s'était discrètement accroupi près du piteux corps de Malik, donc les bras cachaient encore la larme qui descendait sur son visage.

- Non. Depuis notre mission avec Kadar, je n'ai pas une seule fois arrêté de regretter. Je ne pouvais assumer mes erreurs, et c'est entièrement ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. Et apprendre maintenant que je t'ai apporté une souffrance supplémentaire pendant que je me cachais de ma responsabilité ne fait qu'augmenter la dette déjà infinie que je te dois. Alors non, je ne te laisserais plus. C'est fini, je cesse de te faire souffrir. Ma vie t'appartient, fais-en ce que tu veux, je ne peux qu'obéir.

- Tu ne peux dire ça sans tout connaître. Je te demande de partir, mais tes paroles me touchent. Reste en ville, accompli ta mission, nous nous reverrons.

Ce discours trop solennel avait fatigué Altaïr, qui fit ce que son ami lui ordonnait sans broncher.

_Parce qu'il faut pas qu'il réfléchisse trop, c'est ça ?_

**8o8o8o8**

Pourquoi ces informateurs lui demandaient TOUJOURS de récupérer des drapeaux dont il se fichait éperdument, tout ça pour une petite info qu'il aurait pu entendre dans le bordel du coin ? Enfin bref. Après un petit moment à courir partout dans Jérusalem pour collecter des infos sur Talal (qu'il avait une remise d'esclaves à cet endroit, que ses gardes étaient ici, blahblahblah..), il décida de retourner voir Malik. En quête de nouvelles explications. Il faut dire que son ami l'intéressait bien plus que ce marchand d'esclaves qui ne lui avait fait POUR LE MOMENT aucun mal. Même si l'esclavage c'est mal.

Mais en chemin, il aperçut une patrouille des gens qui l'avait séquestré la veille. Décidé à en apprendre plus, il s'assit sur un banc, le plus éloigné possible, et caché par une foule qui faisait son marché. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- L'intervention n'a pas marché ?

- J'en ai peur. Abstergo était trop bien gardé ce jour-là... Une bonne partie des nôtres sont tombés, sans avoir pu approcher le jeune Miles.

_... hein ?_

- Si les Templiers parviennent à trouver l'orbe grâce au petit, on est mal. Par hasard, tu ne connais pas les nouveaux plans du chef ?

- Il a dit qu'il préviendrait les « bonnes personnes » pour que l'oiseau vienne à nous, et qu'on n'ait pas besoin de le sacrifier. Mais tu sais ce qu'il se passe en Egypte ?

- Oh vous deux ! Vous avez fini oui ? Je vous signale qu'on est en territoire ennemi là, on...

La suite était inintéressante. Et le début incompréhensible. Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans son crâne, qui bourdonnait, le faisant souffrir.

* * *

- C'était QUOI ça ? LUCY !

- J'en ai aucune idée, je ... Je ne comprends pas.

Desmond se leva de l'Animus, interrompant une nouvelle dispute entre Vidic et Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? tenta-t-il, se risquant à subir les cris du vieux.

- A vous de nous le dire, Monsieur Miles ! Ces personnages sont des Assassins de notre époque qui se sont retrouvés je-ne-sais-comment dans l'Animus. Dans NOTRE Animus. Et dans VOTRE mémoire génétique.

- Ils ont dû pirater l'Animus, pour pouvoir y infiltrer des données, dont leurs propres avatars. Mais dans quel but ? souffla Lucy, en pleine réflexion.

- Ça me semble évident, non ? répondit Desmond. Pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En empêchant Altaïr d'avancer, ils retardent le moment où vous découvrirez ce que vous cherchez. L'orbe, c'est ça ?

Un silence plana quelques secondes avant que Vidic avoue, pour la première fois :

- Il n'a pas tort... Et nous venons de les surprendre discuter de leurs plans. Juste sous notre nez. Si seulement on avait pu en entendre plus...

- L'attaque d'hier est également expliquée. Maintenant que tout est clair, on peut se remettre au boulot Desmond ? lança Lucy, fermant le sujet.

- A vrai dire je préfèrerais faire une pause... Le temps que j'enregistre toutes les infos, là... Je peux aller boire un café ? Avec un chaperon bien entendu, je risquerais de vouloir utiliser la caféine pour griller le système de sécurité et m'enfuir. Mon véritable nom est en effet McGyver.

Vidic grommela à l'annonce d'une nouvelle pause, avant de faire signe à Lucy de bien vouloir accompagner le jeune homme. Elle se leva d'un air neutre, et précéda Desmond en sortant de la salle.

**8o8o8**

- Alors, Desmond, tu as compris ce qu'il se passe dans l'Animus, en ce moment ?

- Tu veux parler des Assassins qui piratent le système ? Je comprends pas trop comment ça peut être possible d'ailleurs, ils changent l'histoire de mon ancêtre ou .. ?

- Pas exactement. Ils modifient les données de l'Animus, pour qu'on pense que cela fait partie de l'histoire, alors que c'est juste un moyen de nous retarder, expliqua Lucy. Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ce que vit ton ancêtre.

Un léger silence s'installa, tandis que le barman réfléchissait à la situation, sous le sourire en coin de Lucy.

- Et bien... Je ne comprends pas trop le comportement de Malik, je suis aussi perdu qu'Altaïr pour le coup, même si ça me fait mal d'avouer ça.

La blonde éclata de rire, rire qui résonna dans la salle déserte où ils prenaient un chocolat.

- C'est incroyable, s'extasia-t-elle en regardant Desmond, de voir à quel point vous les hommes, vous avez un don pour ne vous apercevoir de rien.

- Comment ça ? Explique-moi !

- Non non, je préfère que tu t'aperçoives de tout ça tout seul. C'est presque une chance que le sujet 16 n'ait pas pu achever sa mission, l'histoire d'Altaïr Ibn La'ahad est bien plus intéressante !

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles des autres sujets... Surtout ceux qui ont échoué, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Lucy baissa les yeux avec un regard amer.

- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas en parler, c'est... Non.

Maintenant que l'ambiance de la conversation était au plus bas, Desmond eut l'incroyable idée de changer de sujet en proposant de retourner travailler.

* * *

Une fois son mal de crâne relativement atténué (les bruits de Jérusalem en pleine activité n'aidant pas), Altaïr continua son chemin vers le bureau des Assassins, prêt à reprendre son combat avec (ou contre ?) Malik. Il entra avec hésitation, voyant son ami en plein travail sur une carte de la ville, travaillant sur chaque ruelle, modifiant certaines lignes,...

- Déjà de retour ? demanda celui-ci, le nez encore plongé dans son travail.

- Que veux-tu... Je suis un Assassin efficace quand je le veux.

- Alors tu le veux rarement, fit-il en relevant les yeux, une lueur de défi.

- Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je le veux, cette fois-ci ? souffla Altaïr, ignorant sa pique.

- Non.

Bon. La tâche allait se révélée plus ardue que prévu. Il s'avança lentement vers le bureau, se reprenant.

- Je veux des explications.

_T'as pas plus cliché comme demande ?_

- C'est pas le moment Altaïr, je suis occupé. Si tu veux ta plume tu demandes, si tu ne la veux pas, va-t-en.

L'Assassin soupira, en ayant la vague impression d'être considéré comme un gamin. A tort, bien sûr...

- Malik je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu mes réponses.

- Et bien pose déjà des questions.

La bonne humeur _évidente_ du Daï déstabilisait Altaïr dans son élan de vouloir tout savoir tout de suite pour améliorer les choses. Mais il ne se voyait pas repartir la queue entre les jambes pour éliminer ce Talal, ce qui représentait au passage une source de fatigue et de réflexion supplémentaire.

- Je veux savoir. Tu caches quelque chose qui me concerne, qui m'handicape tant que je ne le sais pas, alors je veux que tu m'expliques.

- Tu reconnais par-là que, toi, le grand Altaïr, Daï injustement déchu, a besoin de moi pour comprendre une situation qui te concerne de près ?

- Malik...

- Tu viens dans mes appartements après des mois de silence, et après quelques heures tu cris être désolé et te repentir de quelque chose dont je ne t'accusais même pas. Puis tu viens, aussi fier qu'un paon d'avoir collecté des infos peu précises sur ta mission ! Je commence à douter de ta sincérité, Altaïr.

- Et pourtant tu ne devrais pas ! Je..

- Et bien prouve-le moi ! je n'attends que ça, de voir s'effacer un peu le Altaïr égocentrique qui me fait face, pour redécouvrir le jeune homme sincère et avide de vérité que je connaissais !

L'Assassin poussa un cri de frustration en se retournant, faisant quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce.

- Jamais je ne peux discuter calmement avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et tu refuses de me laisser voir. Alors soit, je ne sais pas comment réagir et j'agis sans réfléchir, peut-être avec vantardise dans mes actes. Mais c'est parce que je ne peux m'appuyer que sur mes propres gestes ! Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, que je ne sois plus ignorant et fier.

- L'ignorance aurait dû te retirer ta fierté, cracha Malik, les yeux plissés.

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Tu penses que savoir la vérité te retirera ta vantardise ?!

- Au moins j'en saurais un peu plus sur toi et ça m'empêchera de ne penser qu'à moi !

Le Rafiq souffla de colère, lui jetant un regard noir en inspirant :

- Et bien SOIT. Tu veux savoir ? Plus que tout au monde ?

- Cette conversation dure depuis trop longtemps pour ce qu'elle vaut ! Alors OUI finissons-en.

- Trop longtemps pour ce qu'elle VAUT ? Encore une fois tu parles sans réfléchir. Ce qui ne vaut apparemment rien à tes yeux, se sont mes sentiments pour toi, pauvre fou, cria Malik, le visage entier contracté sous la colère et le mépris. Parce que oui il se trouve que ce n'est pas une simple amitié qui nous lie, Altaïr.

L'Assassin eut un mouvement de recul, enregistrant peu à peu la nouvelle. Il gardait une expression surprise, ne sachant comment réagir. Le manque de réaction ne fit que blesser Malik, qui craqua.

- Va-t-en ! VA-T-EN ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, tu as causé assez d'ennuis ! Et si ta conscience te tiraillait encore, oublie-la, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je peux survivre sans toi ! Maintenant sors, et ne revient jamais dans ses lieux. Dis ce que tu veux à Al-Mualim, je m'en fiche, je veux que tu partes !

Sa voix déraillait, commençait à trembler, et Altaïr n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, les idées encore confuses. Il courut aussi loin que possible, se rattrapant souvent aux toits à la dernière seconde, échappant à une chute mortelle de plusieurs mètres, avant de perdre une dernière fois l'équilibre et de tomber dans le vide, sans un cri. Juste deux yeux écarquillés, regardant sans comprendre pourquoi le sol se rapprochait.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, soupira Vidic, conscient que son captif venait _une fois de plus_ de sortir de l'Animus.

- LUCY ! Tu étais au courant !

Un gloussement s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde, qui préféra inconsciemment s'éloigner quelque peu de la table d'où se relevait Desmond.

- Voyons Desmond, ne fait pas l'enfant, ricana-t-elle. Pourquoi cette réaction violente ? L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, tu sais ?

Le barman la fusilla du regard, refusant de se prêter à son jeu. Il n'était pas anti-gay, loin de là. Il soupira.

- Oui, pardon, je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça... fit-il avec un regard triste. Mais ça m'a surpris, et je sais que tu étais au courant. Je m'attendais pas à voir une coïncidence pareille avec mon ancienne vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Le bar dans lequel je bossais avant d'être séquestré ici est un bar gay, alors je devrais avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.. Mais je sais pas, j'avais un peu oublier mon ancien quotidien...

Un silence plana, interrompu par quelques grattements de stylo sur du papier, Vidic étant totalement hors de la discussion et préférant signer X documents que de s'intéresser au sujet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucy dévisageait Desmond avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi, t'es intéressée ? Et c'est pas un sujet qui vient facilement quand on sort d'une machine révolutionnaire permettant de revivre des scènes du passé...

- J'ai un ami à qui je pourrais conseiller l'adresse, c'est tout, va pas t'imaginer des trucs... En tout cas c'est intéressant, comme boulot !

- Très ! acquiesça Desmond en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, Lucy le suivant inconsciemment. Surtout que depuis tout à l'heure je me fous juste de toi.

Après ses paroles, il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, bloquant la porte derrière lui en forçant la sécurité, faisant hurler les alarmes. Il partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, hors de portée.

**8o8**

- J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous, nous avons perdu un temps précieux ! Stillman, j'en attendais plus de votre conduite.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisant sermonner par Vidic, mais seul Desmond avait eu droit à quelques menaces violentes. Le système d'alarme ayant bloqué temporairement l'Animus, ils devaient patienter dans le bureau en attendant que leur problème soit régler.

- Pour une histoire aussi stupide que les sentiments précaires de Malik Al-Sayf.

- Surtout que vu le caractère d'Altaïr, je doute qu'ils soient réciproque, grommela Desmond, malheureusement pas assez discrètement.

- Et pourtant, vous ne pouvez prévoir, monsieur Miles. Enfin. Assez discuter de cela.

- Attendez. C'est possible qu'Altaïr et Malik aillent... mais... tous les deux ?

- C'est le principe, Desmond. Tous les deux. Ils vont rajouter personne d'autres, lâcha Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le barman lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Vidic.

- Si ça se produit, je fais quoi ?

- Comment ça vous faîtes quoi ?

- Beeeen... Je suis censé reproduire les moindres gestes d'Altaïr, pour avoir accès à la séquence que vous recherchez...

- Et c'est ce que vous ferez, n'est-ce pas ?

Desmond garda un moment le silence, le visage interdit.

- Bon sang, monsieur Miles, ne faites pas votre caprice, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous n'allez pas faire une crise à cause de deux hommes qui s'aiment !

Entendre Vidic parler de sentiments était... surprenant.

- Disons que je suis plutôt sûr que mes goûts ne laissent pas la place pour un homme.

- Mais là on ne parle pas de vous, mais d'Altaïr, qui n'est qu'un souvenir encré dans une machine !

_Ça se voit qu'il a jamais été dedans... _

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix... N'est-ce pas ?

Desmond frissonna au souvenir des promesses peu agréables faîtes par Vidic au cas où le barman déciderait de se rebeller une seule fois de plus. Il acquiesça, peu sûr de lui. De toute manière, vu la position actuelle de son ancêtre (40m au-dessus du sol, en train de tomber, et sans réaction), il n'était pas convaincu d'avoir à vivre la passion de Malik et d'Altaïr.

- Nous en étions donc à la chute d'Altaïr... murmura Lucy, reprogrammant l'Animus, de nouveau en marche.


	4. IV - Malik

_Enfin le dernier chapitre x_x il m'aura causé quelques soucis celui-là. Il est sûrement différent des autres, simplement parce que les 3 premiers chapitres ont été écrits pendant que je lisais du Tolkien, alors que pour celui-ci je devais me manger un Zola... et mon style d'écriture se laisse influencé par mes lectures, c'est comme ça._

_J'ai très légèrement modifié les autres chapitres, notamment 'Dallan', dont le vrai nom est 'Talal' (pour une raison obscur j'ai confondu, désolé), mais aussi quelques détails, rien d'important._

_Bonne lecture, comme c'est le dernier chapitre, plus de détails sont à la fin. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Altaïr se « réveilla ». Pas qu'il fût endormi. Il était juste dans un état... second. En tous cas, il se réveilla. Il se réveilla au-dessus du vide, qui se rapprochait dangereusement, sans qu'il ne contrôle grand-chose. Un coup d'adrénaline dans les veine, la scène se passa presque au ralentit. Pourtant, peut-être à cause de sa lenteur d'esprit naturel, avant même que son cerveau tente de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, il y eut l'impact. Le corps d'Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad s'écrasa avec violence dans le tas de foin.

Parce que oui, Altaïr est un Assassin chanceux. Trop chanceux. Un marchand pressé, transportant une carriole remplie à ras-bord de foin, passait au galop dans la rue. A ce moment-là, précisément.

_Je suppose que « Altaïr mourut écrasé parterre après être tombé lamentablement d'un toit » n'était pas une fin convenable pour ce siii grand assassin._

Il se releva un peu sonné, et sortit discrètement lorsque son embarcation ralentit. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un quartier isolé de la ville, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, et la tête bourdonnante de pensées désorganisées. Il finit par tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains.

**Pourquoi Malik lui avait-il dit ça bon sang ?** – ... Probablement parce que c'était vrai.

Altaïr sursauta. Seuls les fous ont des dialogues à l'intérieur de leur tête, pas vrai ? Enfin bon. Pour le moment il avait besoin de réfléchir, alors on ne chipote pas, tanpis si il aurait eu besoin d'aller voir Garnier de Naplouse dans sa maison d'aliénés.

**Mais comment est-ce que Malik pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit... pour ****_lui _****?** – Altaïr... Tu le sais toi-même, tu n'es pas franchement moche et maigre, c'est normal que si Malik est attiré par les hommes, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

**Je parle pas de ça. Même si tu as raison** – Nan, stop, arrête d'être un vantard mal élevé, ça va pas franchement t'aider avec Malik **– Je vais ignorer le changement d'avis de ma conscience.** **Mais qui dit que j'ai envie d'être avec Malik ?!** – Bah... toi.

_J'avoue que là il me désespère._

Altaïr se calma un moment. Est-ce qu'il voulait « perdre » Malik ? S'éloigner de lui et ne plus jamais lui parler ? Non. Définitivement non. Pourtant, est-ce qu'il le voulait _lui_ ? Est-ce qu'il voulait son corps, ses sentiments ? Il n'était décidément pas amoureux de lui. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de rester proche.

Des images fusèrent dans sa tête, Malik et lui dans des situations plutôt compromettantes, qui le firent doucement rougirent. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à les trouver déplacées, impossible. Les hommes n'étaient pas repoussant, et n'importe quelle personne peu étroite d'esprit serait capable de l'admettre. Et même si Altaïr ne voulait pas franchement correspondre au cliché de penser que « les hommes ne sont pas si différents des femmes » pour se justifier, il était obligé d'admettre que passer une nuit avec Malik ne semblait pas si désagréable que ça.

Non non, c'est faux, il ne venait pas de penser ça. Enfin... Les images suggestives qui défilaient dans sa tête, avec Malik allongé plus ou moins nu sur ses beaux coussins prouvaient le contraire.

L'assassin commença à marcher doucement, laissant ses pas le guider pendant sa réflexion parmi la foule, tandis qu'il arrivait à la conclusion : il retournerait voir Malik. Pour décider si oui ou non il accepterait ce qu'il lui propose. Mais il le connaissait (malheureusement). Malik allait _bien évidemment _le repousser, être méfiant, parce que c'était Malik. Et que Malik n'était pas quelqu'un de très simple à suivre. Et en prime il lui en voulait, sûrement pour une tonne de raisons encore floues. Alors bon. Il allait revenir le voir, et improviser. Ouais. Bon plan.

**8o8**

Il parvint, après de longues minutes de marche dans la ville, ou parfois de courses poursuites avec les Templiers, à l'entrée du Bureau des Assassins. La porte côté rue étant condamnée, il grimpa sur le mur, accédant au toit. Mais le passage était verrouillé. Malik avait certainement bloqué le chemin pour qu'il le laisse en paix.

- Rafiq têtu et borné !

Il s'agenouilla près du mécanisme qui maintenait la voie close, cherchant comment le crocheter. Perdu dans sa concentration, il finit quand même par percevoir les infimes bruitages qui se glissaient dans son oreille. Tendant celle-ci, il finit par entendre des cris et des quelques bruits sourds, comme si des gens se battaient, cognant dans toute la pièce. Evidemment toute personne normale aurait compris à quoi s'attendre en entrant, mais Altaïr est apparemment un peu naïf, et s'inquiétant soudainement pour son « ami », il força la porte, entrant dans l'arrière-cour du bâtiment, avant de se ruer dans le Bureau.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant non pas un cri de souffrance, mais plutôt de plaisir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne put échapper au spectacle devant ses yeux, qui lui permit plus ou moins de se rendre compte de la raison de la venue de Tamir un peu plus tôt : Malik était à genoux, les poings serrés, les coudes contre le sol et un grognement rauque sortait de sa bouche, pendant que Tamir, le jeune Assassin, était positionné contre lui, dans son dos. Sa tête était relevée, sa bouche entrouverte (sûrement à l'origine du cri qui avait stoppé Altaïr), ses doigts fins plaqués contre la peau mate du Daï, laissant des marques pâles à force de se crisper. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, preuve de l'empressement avec lequel ils s'en étaient débarrassés. Altaïr resta un moment choqué avant de se dire que c'était « peut-être » une mauvaise idée de ne pas bouger. Mais un peu tard.

_Je ne ferais pas de commentaire._

Malik l'avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil, se crispant une seconde, avant de se lever en repoussant Tamir, qui laissa échapper une plainte il roula sur le côté soudain muet, ayant entrevu le visage de Malik. Ce dernier attrapa une couverture et l'enroula autour de ses hanches, avant de se tourner vers Altaïr, qui reculait doucement, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait fuir ou rester. Le regard noir de Malik décida à sa place, l'immobilisant.

- Tamir, il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles rapidement, chuchota le Rafiq, d'une voix glacée.

Le concerné obéit directement. Il ramassa précipitamment ses vêtements, enfilant le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir sortir dans la rue, et fuit. Altaïr avait le regard rivé sur ce qu'il restait du bras de Malik. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, nu, et la vision le frappait plus que la colère qui rongeait les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Les secondes filèrent, aucuns ne bougeaient à l'intérieur du Bureau. Malik interrompit cet arrêt sur image en laissant sortir un toussotement rauque, qui fit relever le visage de l'Assassin vers lui. Son regard terrorisé bloqua légèrement le Daï, mais sa colère prit le dessus et il prononça d'une voix dénuée de la moindre émotion, contenant au maximum sa fureur que ses yeux trahissaient :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Malik je... Je suis désolé..

- Réponds simplement à ma question, somma-t-il une dernière fois.

Altaïr reprit contenance, et détournant le regard de la blessure de son interlocuteur, il expliqua fermement.

- Je voulais te parler. Et m'excuser.

- Parler ? Et bien vas-y. Et de quoi voudrais-tu bien t'excuser, ô toi grand Assassin.

- Je tenais à m'excuser de la façon par laquelle je me suis enfui tout à l'heure.

La colère dans les yeux de Malik vacilla un instant, laissant place à la surprise, avant de revenir au plus vite.

- Pourquoi s'excuser pour « ça » ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurais dû rester avec toi et en parler calmement comme je veux le faire actuellement. Je suis désolé.

- Oh mais tu peux être désolé, rien n'y changera.

Il avait tout de même l'air d'accuser Altaïr, dont une voix, dans un recoin de sa tête, lui rappelait que c'était plutôt à Malik de s'excuser, pour avoir sauté sur Tamir juste après son départ. Pourtant, il l'ignora et continua d'essayer de calmer Malik.

- Et aussi, je suis désolé de me comporter tout le temps comme un abruti arrogant, imbu de lui-même et qui ne réfléchit pas à ses actes.

- ... Il y a du progrès.

La fureur du Daï déclinait quand Altaïr approuvait ses accusations. Etrange. Voyant Malik plus calme, il tenta, peut-être un peu trop tôt :

- Et moi, ai-je le droit de me sentir blessé par le fait que tu n'ais pas attendu très longtemps avant d'inviter Tamir à une partie de jambe en l'air ?

- Oui. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait pour ça, mais ça m'a un peu contrarié de te voir débarquer. Enfin... Tu aurais le droit d'être vexé si ça t'importunait. En l'occurrence il n'y a pas de raisons pour cela.

Altaïr ne répondit pas tout de suite et Malik le regarda de travers.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu pour me faire une scène de « ton amour est réciproque » parce que je te jure que je vais t'en coller une.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Laisse-moi simplement t'expliquer...

Le Daï le jaugea d'un air méfiant, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, dans un coin de la pièce ravagée par la scène de tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'auras qu'un seul essai, alors je t'écoute.

- Je ne dis pas que je suis « amoureux » de toi, juste que... comment dire...

- Altaïr... le ton de Malik semblait à la fois menaçant et très las.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une dette immense envers toi. Ma vie t'appartient, et de mon point de vue ce n'est pas la pire situation. Et même sans ça, tu es comme mon frère, Malik. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne tiens pas à m'écarter de nouveaux. En m'avouant ce que tu ressentais, j'ai été surpris, mais aussi flatté... Et après y avoir réfléchi, j'espérais sûrement que tu m'apprendrais à t'aimer comme toi tu l'as appris pour moi...

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en déduire ?

- Que si tu me demandais de me lier à toi, ma réponse serait « Pourquoi pas ».

Malik l'observa en silence, analysant ses paroles.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ça, ce que tu m'offres ? Et est-ce que tu seras seulement _apte_ à « apprendre à m'aimer », comme tu dis ?

- J'y mettrais toute ma volonté.

Le Daï parut réfléchir à ses derniers mots, et parvint à une conclusion silencieuse. Il inspira fortement avant de prendre Altaïr par les épaules, rapprochant pour le moment involontairement son visage. Plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux ambrés de l'autre, il cligna des yeux avant de supprimer la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Altaïr écarq_uill_a les yeux, _ne _ré_agiss_ant pas, avant de _plaquer une m_ain sur le mur derr_ière_ lui, pren_ant_ de l'_éla_n avec l'a_utr_e, et a_ba_ttit s_o_n p_oin_g sur le _visa_ge de M_alik_, qui _f_ut éj_ec_té au s_ol p_ar l'imp_act_. _I_l se r_ele_va fu_ri.._..rie_ux._...et..._j_e..._t_a...

**DESYNCHRONISATION**

* * *

Desmond se leva nerveusement de l'Animus, restant dos aux scientifiques qui le regardaient d'un air sévère.

- Desmond, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ?

- Je ... je sais pas trop, ça a été un réflexe, comme une sorte de défense ...

- Une défense ? Vous plaisantez monsieur Miles ? Malik Al-Sayf n'est pas un ennemi ! Il est un passage important de la vie d'Altaïr sans lequel jamais celui-ci n'aurait trouvé l'Eden !

- Pas un passage, Warren, le corrigea Lucy, pas un passage, mais une personne.

- Peu importe.

Le barman semblait perturbé, autant par le sermon des deux autres que par son propre comportement dans l'Animus.

- Je suis désolé je sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça, mais ça m'a surpris.

- Tu es capable de rejouer la séquence ? lui demanda Lucy, pleine de fausse compassion.

- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, rappela Vidic en sous-entendant ce qu'il était capable de faire pour l'avancement de son projet.

* * *

Le Daï parut réfléchir à ses derniers mots, et parvint à une conclusion silencieuse. Il inspira fortement avant de prendre Altaïr par les épaules, rapprochant pour le moment involontairement son visage. Plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux ambrés de l'autre, il cligna des yeux avant de supprimer la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Altaïr parut surpris au début mais comprenant que c'était un test, il répondit tranquillement au baiser. Malik se recula, le regard encore méfiant mais il était tout de même convaincu (les sentiments aidant je suppose).

- Alors Maitre, ma volonté est acceptable ? tenta de plaisanter Altaïr.

- Ce n'est qu'un début mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien, soupira Malik.

_Au bout de deux essais..._

- Et est-ce que je peux demander la suite du programme, demanda Altaïr, dont la nouvelle expérience le grisait légèrement.

- Talal.

- C'est qui ça ? Tu... Je ... tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour qu'un autre homme ...

Le long soupir que lâcha Malik traduisait plutôt bien son désespoir actuel. Il rappela gentiment [par une petite engueulade] la mission actuelle d'Altaïr avant de le mettre à la porte. Avec un gracieux coup de pied.

**8o8**

Altaïr ralentit son cheval d'un léger « oooh », tirant sur les rennes, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Jérusalem se tenait fièrement devant lui, l'atmosphère était lourde, l'air sec du sud tarissait la gorge de l'Assassin, qui déglutit. A cause de la sécheresse mais également parce qu'une angoisse sourde et inexplicable lui tenait les tripes. Il avait dû quitter la ville précipitamment après l'assassinat du marchand d'esclaves, sur l'ordre d'Al-Mualim, et ces adieux à Malik manquaient certainement de tact. Il avait beau s'être dépêché d'accomplir ses autres missions, cela faisait bien 12 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le Rafiq. Même s'il avait pris le temps de lui envoyer une ou deux colombes, histoire de l'avertir lui-même de ce qu'il faisait. Surtout pour éviter une nouvelle crise. Mais il était content de retrouver son... ami ? Compagnon ? En 12 jours, Altaïr s'était fait à l'idée que leur histoire était liée. Même s'il appréhendait encore un peu ce « lien ».

Ah, il oubliait le plus essentiel : il venait à Jérusalem pour tuer Robert de Sablé. Encore une autre source d'appréhension.

Pour se détendre l'esprit, il décida de provoquer délibérément les gardes de la porte de la cité en passant (en courant comme un idiot) entre eux. Une course poursuite effrénée suivit, et elle se termina sur un banc entre deux vieillards louches, qui passaient leur journée entière sur ce banc.

_Rien de très innocent si vous voulez mon avis._

Altaïr se releva prestement avant de marcher en direction du Bureau des Assassins, réfléchissant encore à comment aborder Malik. Non. Il se prenait trop la tête. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, Malik n'avait (apparemment) pas de raisons de lui en vouloir. Tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se relaxa.

Il se suspendit à la tonnelle, puis se laissa tomber à l'intérieur de la petite cour, avant d'entrer silencieusement. Le Daï, affairé à rassembler les informations qu'il avait reçu sur une carte de la ville, levé les yeux, étonné de reconnaître l'Assassin.

- Paix et sérénité Altaïr, je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville.

- Le maître m'a donné une nouvelle mission ici. L'assassinat de Robert de Sablé.

Malik tiqua à ce nom, avant d'hocher la tête.

- J'ai en effet appris qu'il était de retour ici... chuchota-t-il. Au fait. J'ai reçu tes missives, j'ai été un peu surpris, de quand date cette habitude de résumer tes aventures ?

L'Assassin rougit très légèrement, gêné de devoir s'expliquer.

- Et bien... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais contrarié d'apprendre mes faits et gestes des autres... Alors j'y ai remédié...

- Je vois. C'est gentil de ta part.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, tu sais ?

- Oui.

Malik sourit devant l'air d'Altaïr, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni où se mettre. Il décida après quelques minutes de lui venir en aide en lui conseillant de se reposer après sa journée de voyage. L'Assassin acquiesça et se tourna, avançant vers les éternels coussins moelleux. Il s'affala dessus et jeta un coup d'œil à Malik.

- Et... hum. Dois-je penser que pendant ces quelques jours, tu as profité de la visite d'autres garçons... ?

Malik arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? rétorqua le Rafiq, le regard méfiant mais un sourire en coin.

- Simple curiosité.

- J'en doute.

Altaïr avait le regard fuyant. Sa capuche le cachait, ou plutôt le sauvait tant bien que mal, mais il n'avait pas d'illusions : Malik était assez observateur pour deviner son désarroi. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'amusait beaucoup à voir le trouble de son hôte.

- Ça t'embête que je reçoive la visite d'autres jeunes hommes plus ou moins attirants que toi ?

- Et bien... je suppose que oui, murmura-t-il, les joues rosies (bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça). Et comment ça, plus ou moins attirants ?

Malik éclata de rire, ne s'arrêtant plus du tout, hoquetant jusqu'à devoir s'assoir à son tour sur les polochons. Il parvint à se calmer un moment mais après avoir jeté un regard à Altaïr, qui avait son air d'incompris, il repartit directement dans son fou rire.

Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à redevenir sérieux. C'était tellement rare de le voir rire qu'il en était lui-même surpris. Mais sous ses airs de jeune homme que la vie n'a pas gâté, sérieux et travailleur, la proximité de l'Assassin le maintenait de bonne humeur, faisant remonter en lui son caractère d'enfant, comme lorsqu'il se cachait avec Altaïr des entraineurs Assassins, qui les poursuivaient pour qu'ils répondent d'une énième bêtise de son acolyte.

- Excuse-moi... Je me suis laissé aller.

- Ce n'est rien. Par contre, tu n'as pas répondu.

Le Rafiq redevint sérieux, fixant Altaïr de ses yeux sombres. Il prit son temps avant de répondre, avec son calme habituel.

- Non. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, ce n'est pas une activité qui arrive souvent dans ce Bureau.

- Mais ça se reproduira par le futur ?

- Tu as l'air inquiet.

- Disons que ça me dérange, grommela Altaïr.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'assurer que cela n'arrive pas ?

Un silence plana tandis que les pensées de l'Assassin faisaient chemin. Il finit par arriver à une conclusion qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Mais, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit, il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir, déterminé, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant que Malik le regardait d'un air neutre, il agrippa sa veste noire de Rafiq et l'attira un peu contre lui, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres. Malik, les joues soudainement rouges, hésita un moment avant de franchir la limite d'air qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Pendant que le baiser se prolongeait, devenant plus sauvage, les mains d'Altaïr, hésitantes, cherchaient le contact tiède de sa peau, s'affairant avec sa tenue d'Assassin, le manteau déjà depuis longtemps jeté sur le côté. Malik l'aidait calmement, s'occupant en même temps de ses propres vêtements. _Il_ remarqua rapidement la différence de style. Lui, plus posé grâce à l'expérience, face à Altaïr, de nature plus fiévreuse, plus empressée, qui trouvait cependant très naturellement les bons gestes.

Glissant ses doigts, ou ses lèvres sur la peau bouillonnante et maintenant nue de Malik, Altaïr chercha à défaire la ceinture épaisse de cuir qui tenait la partie basse de leurs tenues. Il y parvint et glissa sa main...

**DESYNCHRONISATION**

* * *

- C'est HORS DE QUESTION vous ne me remettrez pas là-dedans !

Desmond criait, debout derrière le bureau, armé d'un presse-papier en marbre, qu'il tenait comme une massue contre les vigils qui tentaient de l'approcher. Plus loin, Vidic lui sommait de se montrer raisonnable, de ne pas faire l'enfant. Derrière lui, Lucy avait la main sur le front, bloquant sa vue, secouant la tête d'un air fatigué.

- NON ! Je ne vais pas... Avec Malik... c'est non ! Vous avez qu'à la faire vous-même, cette séquence, espèce de vieux taré !

* * *

_Voilà, on arrive à la fin... Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est l'épilogue, il faut bien remplir..._

_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewer, même s'ils étaient rares à s'être logué ^_^ _

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf peut-être une remarque : personne n'a noté la référence à Francisco Randez, ai-je le droit d'être déçue ? En tout cas merci encore, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review de plus pour que je m'améliore, je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de quand est-ce que je me lancerai dans une autre fiction..._

_Ah oui, et j'aurais une question. Vu les quelques scènes un peu spéciale présentes dans ce chapitre (celle avec Tamir, surtout), j'hésitais à changer le rating... Mais pour moi il n'y a pas vraiment de description précise, qui mériterait un M... Mais si quelqu'un a une objection, qu'il/elle me le dise, je ne suis pas encore au point avec les rating._

_Sur ce, à bientôt !_


End file.
